


Coral Bits

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post Sponge Out of Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spongebob doesn't like seeing people lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coral Bits

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I've been binge-watching Spongbob and I love Spongebob and Plankton's interactions.

The door to the Chum Bucket creaked open. (With an emphasis on creaked- it probably hadn't been oiled in years.)

"Hello?"

The lab doors banged open, and the last few words from Karen drifted through. "-at the door."

"Welcome to the-! Oh, it's you." Plankton jumped up unto a table, narrowing his eye. "What do you want?"

"I just wanna spend time with you! You haven't tried to steal the formula in nearly a month." Spongebob set down a small brown bag, opening it with a loud crinkling noise and pulling out a small box of coral bits before sitting down at the table. 

"Oh, Krabs sent you to spy on me." Plankton crossed his arms, then rolled his eye, muttering to himself, "Figures you'd gunk even that up." 

"Nope! I'm off at six, remember?" Spongebob grabbed half a handful of bits and pushed the rest towards Plankton. "There's never anybody over here, so it is my duty to help you feel less lonely!" He struck a pose, then gently poked Plankton, who curled his tiny hands into fists. 

"I don't need your pity!"

Spongebob's grin didn't falter. "Then will you share my bits?"

Plankton opened his mouth to retort, before his stomach growled. He sighed and grabbed one. Spongebob stifled a giggle with one hand. 

"Anything new?"

"Well, I haven't gotten the formula yet, so no." Plankton bit off part of the coral, and Spongebob tapped his bottom lip in thought. 

"Have you tried doing stuff besides stealing the formula?"

"Now you're just talking crazy."

"No, really! Like take Karen on a date, or teach Spot some new tricks!" His eyes glittered. "He could be friends with Gary!"

The amoeba poked it's head in, leaping over to the table and burrowing under Plankton's hand, whining until he started scratching it's head. 

"Cmon, you'd like that, wouldn't you, boy?" Spongebob leaned over, and Spot yipped happily.

"Whose side are you on?" Plankton muttered.

"Besides, getting out of your dusty old lab might give you some new ideeeaaaasssss." SpongeBob dragged the word out. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't-"

"Oh, just go with him. You've been moping around for days." Karen called.

"Thinking, not-" 

Karen wheeled in, forming eyes just to raise an eyebrow. 

"Oh, okay, moping." Plankton conceded, before turning to SpongeBob. "You've got an hour."

"Make it two," Karen added. 

Spongebob squealed happily, scooping Plankton up. 

"Promise you won't regret it!" 


End file.
